Beyond the protest
by aelvor
Summary: AU All protests ended with more or less injured victims. Maybe this time something other than pain will come to one of them.


**Hi! Below you have a one shot which I write some time ago. I only want you to know, that English isn't my mother language, so I'll be glad if you tell me about any mistakes or anything you don't understand. **

**Thank you all for reading.**

* * *

**Beyond the protest**

The street was buzzing. Long time ago protesters had lost the last remnants of common sense and rubbed on a compact group of armed policemen. Besides, the officers weren't better. They began to belabour the nearest people with black batons, which soon hovered up and down every moment. A few of them, who were behind plastic shields, sprayed pepper spray. Protesters were temporarily paralysed, some of them just blindly rubbed on officers, but they became brutally pushed and fell on the ground. Pretty soon to the movement went fist, sticks, he noted even in someone hands a jemmy. Although officers received support quickly. As a help government sent a group of nearly fifty men dressed like anti-terrorist brigade. That no more was suppression of the protest. They threatened protesters with a guns and dragged them into police cars. These, who did not want to come with their, they roughly beat. Officers did not allowed to even move an inch from the ambulance until on the street did not fall terrible silence, less and less interrupted by single screams of suffering people.

"Let us finally go to the victims" he heard on his right a icy tone of the rescuer's voice. "I don't want to let them die like dogs!"

"Calm down and wait for permission from us." replied the policeman haughtily did not even look at man. Several of his colleagues snapped.

They did not have to wait too long. A few minutes after the conversation with the officer, they got permission to help victims. Of course, in the correct order, which means that first rescuers had to provide policemen's small scratches and then bruised protesters, writhed in pain with every touch.

"Lukas, go to that boy on those stairs!" Commanded him one of the rescuers helped little woman with broken leg. He looked around and finally saw a tortured figure sitting on gray, concrete stairs with his head based on the railing.

"Are you hurt yourself badly? Can you move?" Lukas asked slowly, while he was watching carefully the man who could be the same age as him. He had blonde hair caked with blood on the right side of a split eyebrow. In response, Lukas received only a muffled groan, when the victim tore the head from the railing and opened his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Replied shortly man at his questions, staring at him with red-rimmed and watery eyes.

"I am a doctor. I came with the ambulance" Lukas said simply when he opened a first aid kit and brought gauze. Next he wet it in peroxide and put on the wound, from which still had oozed the blood.

"You're too young" the man hissed critically through his teeth while Lukas was cleaning gash.

"After graduation" Lukas countered, deliberately harder pressed gauze. He satisfied himself by hearing painful moan from blonde. He said nothing more until he fixed the wound. "You must go to the hospital. They should sew together the eyebrow.

"I didn't have to" the man snarled at him, tentatively stood on his feet. Lukas helped him to stand confidently, for which he was quite brutally rejected. "I can handle it"

"No doubt" Lukas replied acidly, lifting from the ground the first aid kit. They silently headed to ambulances, some of which had already set off. The blond was pretty much higher than him. He was looking at him with bloodshot, blue as the summer sky eyes and was biting his lower lip every time when he stayed at his left leg.

"By the way, what is your name?" man asked him all of sudden "I am Mathias if you are interested"

"Lukas" he said in response, while he was sustaining the blonde when he nearly toppled. "Does your leg hurt?"

"Very" Mathias said quietly, leaning on the arm of a doctor. Because of this, they headed toward the ambulance even slower. Lukas knew that other rescuers and doctors were just as busy as he was and they couldn't help him.

"Why did you protested?" Lukas questioned in the end, no longer able to hold his curiosity.

"We must speak openly if government is bad" said Mathias seriously, stopped for a moment. Lukas was grateful to him for that because he was not sure if he could longer maintain the weight of someone so big compared to him.

"This is idiocy" he sighed, rubbing a shoulder. "Allow someone to hurt you just because you do not like government. Did you at least think about that this stupid protest could end much more serious for you all than few scratches, bruises and bloodshot eyes. Have you ever think Mathias that you could even be killed?"

"And you are there to help us if something like that happen to someone. Your duty is taking care of us and don't let somebody die" Mathias remarked angrily, while he was grabbing him by the shoulders and turning face to face. "You're a coward"

"I have just seen how things look. Some of these idiots officers almost had beaten there to death with these damn baton. It didn't make of you heroes, only fools. Half of you will go to jail and the rest are writhing in pain in hospital" coolly replied Lukas, breaking the grip. He was walking toward the ambulance and did not even turn to Mathias, who came shortly after.

Lukas, together with the driver, helped Mathias get into the ambulance. The blonde only gave rescuer scornful look. While they were driving to the hospital, they did not exchanged a single word with each other. However Lukas noted that Mathias' anger had already weakened because he closed his tired eyes and breathed heavily. When they reached the hospital, Mathias had got out off the ambulance himself, but later he did not refuse help from Lukas and he let doctor lead him to the treatment room.

"Thank you, Lukas" he said quietly without looking at him. He was too sore and exhausted. "I hope we meet again someday" he said, twisting his mouth into a small smile.

"I'm sure we do" confirmed Lukas. Mathias smiled broadly, hearing these words, then waved goodbye to him.

* * *

They met a few days later to put off stitches. At first, Lukas did not recognize him, because the treatment room entered briskly handsome man with a big, bright smile on his lips, which increased even more on the sight of doctor. Mathias cut down his hair somewhat, especially on the right side, where the blood had clotted. Besides, his eyes were not watery and at first Lukas was delighted by the intensity of their colour. There was not so much bruises, only one from the neck was going down quite lazy. And his leg was probably all right too.

"Nice to see you again, Lukas" he greeted him nonchalantly. Mathias was such a different person – funny, cheerful, talkative. He had his smile on face all time. Lukas thought that he still hates people so loud, that they were annoying hecklers. After all, he lingered as long as possible, putting off these stitches, just to stayed for a bit longer with Mathias.

"We need to go out someday, alright?" Mathias said at the end, being almost at the entrance of the room. Lukas did not know, why he agreed to the proposition. He gave even his number to man he met twice in entire life! Although, Mathias had to come out, but he left Lukas with gentle smile on his lips.


End file.
